Haru Misses Rin (Rin X Haru Oneshot)
by theasianwriter
Summary: Haru misses Rin and really wishes to spend more time with him. Not to mention that he is sexually frustrated and Rin is always busy and Water-san isn't always there to comfort him. Dammit. He really misses Rin. One-shot.


_Haru misses Rin and really wishes to spend more time with him. Not to mention that he is sexually frustrated and Rin is always busy and Water-san isn't always there to comfort him. Dammit. He really misses Rin. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned on the story below. They are the means of inspiration when I made this story. **_

_**A/N: Requested by rinharuwillbethedeathofme. Sorry if it took longer than expected. Hope this is good enough**__**.**_

* * *

Being in a relationship with Rin sucks.

I mean, who wouldn't be pissed if they could only properly see their boyfriend once a week and their only means of communication is by texting and calling each other? Seriously, who wouldn't be pissed with their situation?

It's not like he hates Rin's job, he actually likes it whenever he comes home wearing his uniform with his hair loosely tied. Rin doesn't also complain about him running his own café, but there are those times where he wants to spend time with Rin (to the point where he'll find himself sexually frustrated and Rin isn't there) but he can't because their schedules are always conflicting with the other.

He hates to admit it but he is jealous of Nagisa's relationship with Rei. Well, it's not like he could whine and seduce Rin like what Nagisa does when he misses Rei. Besides, it's not in his character to do that. He just has to think of a plan or maybe a schedule where they could see each other and actually spend time.

Haru sighed as he continued to put various icings on the freshly baked cupcakes. While he was here in his café, Rin is currently there in their apartment dozing off. His duty will start at 7 in the evening and that'll be the time when Haru will be home. Tough luck, huh?

He shook his head and focused on the task in front of him. He was lucky Nagisa and Makoto helped him take care of the café today due to one of his workers getting sick and he has to bake cupcakes made to be delivered. Today's a busy day. He has to do his best even though he doesn't feel like it, even though he just wants to crawl in their bed and cuddle with Rin all day.

Another long sigh escaped his mouth and this time, Nagisa (who's been on the counter for quite awhile) noticed his continuous silent complains, thinking about something that's almost occupying his friend's mind. Since there are no new customers and everyone's being taken care of, he decided to talk to his troubled friend.

"Haru-chan, is something wrong?" He peeked through the small window connecting them to each other.

Haru looked up at him and went back to his work, but his focus is not on the cupcakes. Nagisa has spend a lot of time with Haru when they were in high school to know that something's bothering him. Haru doesn't usually act like this. His expression is very familiar when they were still in Iwatobi High. Back then when Haru thinks of their pool and they're on the rooftop eating their lunches. Surely, he couldn't be having urges to swim now, right?

"Haru," he tried to call Haru's attention again, but Haru continued to ignore him. Nagisa huffed in his vain attempts and thought of a better way to know Haru's current problem. He thought of calling Makoto for help, then remembered that Makoto's too busy entertaining the customers he's currently holding. It's all up to him now.

He opened the door towards the kitchen and marched to Haru's direction. Nagisa stared at him first, quietly letting him know of his presence of to no avail, Haru still ignored him. How deep is this problem of his?

"Haru-chan, I won't be disappear if you just keep on ignoring me, you know." Yet again, he was greeted by silence. Seriously.

Nagisa did the thing Haru hated the most. He grabbed a newly finished cupcake and bit a big portion of it. He knew this would tick Haru off.

"Nagisa, stop disturbing me. I'm working." Finally, Haru looked at him, well actually glared at him and crossed his arms in front of his chest, placing one unfinished cupcake on the tray. "What do you want?"

"Do... you miss swimming, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked while munching, observing Haru's face for any expressions he might get in case Haru decides to ignore him again.

"I always make time for swimming, Nagisa." Haru scoffed and looked at him like he was asking the most obvious question ever. "Will you please stop bothering me?"

Nagisa scanned Haru's face. Okay, so he doesn't miss water because apparently, he _always_ has time to spend with his beloved water. So, what else could it be?

"Do you have any problems with Rin?" Nagisa tried his luck and it looks like he hit goal when Haru tensed at the mention of Rin's name.

"Oooohh, so what is it? You know, I may be able to give you some advice," he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at his friend who glared at him.

"It's none of your business, Nagisa." Haru snapped, but he can see something more behind his eyes. Thank God for his keen eyes to notice this much when it comes to Haru. He may be able to do those telepathic eye-thingy Haru and Makoto does when he keep up at this.

"Oh, come on. With those sighs you've been letting out earlier? I doubt that you're okay." Okay, maybe if he'll talk his way in, Haru will open up to him.

Haru was about to say something back to him when the door suddenly opened, revealing Makoto with a worried look plastered on his face.

"Nagisa, what are you doing here?" he began the moment he saw his face. "And why is Haru glaring at you like that? Did you piss him off again?"

"No, I didn't," he lied looking at Haru. Haru continued to glare at him. "I was just checking if he's doing fine all alone here."

It seems like Makoto bought what he said and replaced his worried expression with a relieved smile, "Okay. By the way, there are new customers outside already. You should go outside to the counter now."

Nagisa sighed and smiled, "Okay, okay."

Makoto went ahead of him, probably to help the two other waiters outside. Before he went out of the kitchen, he looked at Haru knowingly and flashed a smile.

"Good luck, Haru-chan."

Haru stared at the swinging door left by Nagisa. That little... He doesn't know if that 'Good luck, Haru-chan,' meant anything but it sure gave him some serious concern. He mentally reminded himself not to think about his problems when Nagisa's around.

Haru looked at the wall clock and sighed. Three hours left till closing time. He just wishes he'll be back before Rin's gone to his work again.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me today," Haru glanced at Makoto and Nagisa who's waiting for him to lock the back entrance of his café.

"No sweat, Haru-chan. Although..." Nagisa trailed off as they walked to the front. He's going to pry him about their unfinished talk earlier. Haru almost rolled his eyes in annoyance but he remembered that Makoto's there and he wouldn't want his best friend to know about his sexual frustrations.

"Anyway, I need to go now," Haru quickly announced, hoping that Nagisa will take his subtle hint and let the subject drop.

"Do you want a ride home?" Makoto kindly offered in which he'll be happy to oblige, but one look at his eyes and he knew Makoto's suspicious about something. A ride home with him won't probably be quiet as he'll expect it to be.

"Ooh, I want a ride home, Makoto-chan!"

He was glad for once of Nagisa's sudden intrusion or else, there would be no escape for him in Makoto's invisible grasp.

Before, Makoto could insist, he hailed a taxi nearby and glimpsed his two friends one last time. Makoto was giving him the 'we're-not-finish-with-this' look every time he declines his ways of trying to talk to him and Nagisa, on the other hand, seemed to preoccupied with something on his phone as he rapidly typed something with his brows furrowed, probably Rei asking him where he is. Haru shot an apologetic look at Makoto's way.

As soon as the taxi stopped in front of their part of the sidewalk, he jumped right in and told the driver the address to their apartment.

* * *

Haru met silence when he arrived. He suspected that Rin has gone to his work already but then, the door was unlocked. Rin never leaves their place ajar.

With hopes up, he pushed the door open and was greeted by the sound of people cheering and Rin's laugh filling the whole place. Haru walked further and found his boyfriend lazily stretched on the couch, his focus fully on the game show he's watching.

Despite of feeling pleasant that Rin's home and it doesn't look like he's going to work at this rate, he can't help but to think of a reason why Rin stayed, he was usually so enthusiastic about his job that he rambled about it for hours when he finally got assigned in field and he has to leave all those boring paper works. He likes to 'kick some ass' (as Rin calls it) and save people's lives every day.

When Rin completely noticed his presence, he momentarily got up and approached him. "Ah, welcome back, Haru," he practically beamed at him, revealing his pointy, white teeth and embraced him as soon as he stepped out of his shoes. Haru caught Rin's scent and fought the urge to take a sniff. He just smells so nice every time they're this close to each other.

"Don't you have work?"

Rin sheepishly smiled at him, scratching the back of his neck, "They called me earlier and told me that today's my day-off and I'm free so..."

Haru nodded in understanding. He passed by Rin and went to their shared room to replace his work clothes with comfortable ones. As he chucked out his white shirt on the floor, he realized something, something very important.

Isn't this the moment he's been waiting for?

This was the first time since a couple of months when they actually were in their apartment at the same time. A small smile ghosted over Haru's lips. Good.

He neatly placed his worn clothes on their laundry basket, since Rin doesn't like things that are just laying astray, pulled out a loose sweater, not even bothering to put on some shorts or pants anymore and joined Rin outside.

Rin was still watching the game show and seemed to really enjoy it. He acknowledged his presence by bringing his body closer to his, encircling an arm over his shoulders and rested his hands there. It was such a simple, yet sweet gesture. Haru mentally sighed that Rin was so focused on the TV or else he would've teased him about blushing.

Quietly, Haru studied Rin. God, this man could never fail to attract him every time. Even in his worn out t-shirt and shorts, Rin never fails to make Haru stare at him. His wine-colored hair hangs loosely, framing his face. Whenever he laughs when the host from the show jokes about something, his head falls back and he simultaneously erupts in fits of chuckles that soon turn into infectious laughers. His burgundy eyes twinkles that could outshine those stars outside.

Okay, Rin has officially made him a poet in just a matter of seconds just by observing him. But whatever, if Haru was a poet and Rin was his sole inspiration, he might as well write a whole sonnet describing him.

"HAHAHA. Damn! Haru, did you hear what he just said?" Rin turned to look at him, still in the midst of laughing over the joke.

Haru failed to notice that he was still staring at Rin, specifically his face and he couldn't do anything as Rin looked at him, puzzled, "Uhhh... Something wrong, Haru?"

Rin tried to catch his eyes but Haru purposely avoided them and thought about what he wanted before he could do something stupid. Not that it matters, really. Haru believed that if you want to do something, might as well do it to make yourself happy, but in his case, he loves Rin so he can't just force Rin what he wants when he doesn't know if Rin will like it.

Instead of thinking of his dilemma all by himself, he would just get the answer directly. Why complicate things when you could make them easier, he always says.

So, before Rin could call out his name again, he left his spot on the couch and settled himself on Rin's lap. The latter let out a sound of surprise and bit his lower lip.

Haru inwardly smiled. Rin was affected by his actions. He rested his arms on both sides of his shoulders and locked their eyes. He looked at Rin with such intensity that Rin unconsciously gulped and licked his lips in anticipation. He was giving him the 'I-wanna-swim eyes' and as much Rin knows, that look was pure lust to dive in Haru's supposed habitat: water. The only difference with those situations from what he's in right now is Haru looking at him like was the fucking water itself.

Haru peered above his lashes to look at him, suddenly changing his aura to be alluring. He intentionally adjusted his hips, slightly nearing inches away from the red-head's growing arousal.

"Wh...What are you doing?" Rin hissed roughly when he felt his loose shorts tighten because of the growing tent between his thighs.

Instead of giving a reply, Haru leaned in and kissed Rin who let out another sound. He doesn't know why Haru is suddenly like this but he can't resist either. He kissed Haru back and swiped his tongue on his lower lips. Haru didn't hesitate and gave him access. They moaned when their tongues made contact with each other. After that, they both lost themselves to the kiss that when they separate for air, they were both panting heavily.

"I... want to have sex, Rin," he answered Rin's hanging question so casually that he made it sound like it was the most normal thing in the world and it didn't contain inappropriate activities.

Haru looked at him with sultry eyes, those clear ceruleans that always hypnotizes Rin with such power. One look. It was all that took. Rin brought Haru's head closer to him until their breaths were mixing each others.

"Rin," Haru's voice was breathy and needy and the way his name rolled of his tongue went straight to his dick. Rin almost ripped their clothes off and took him right there.

It took a whole lot of effort to fight his raging urge that made him settle to just suck on Haru's collarbone. Rin kept Haru's hips still on his lap, restraining it from rubbing with his own aching erection or might just really lose it.

He licked, nibbled and sucked on Haru's neck down to his clavicle, occasionally kneading Haru's butt cheeks which made Haru moan, Haru's hands gripping at his broad shoulders for support.

Rin feasted his eyes on the raven straddling him. Haru's eyes were unfocused and glassy but he still attains to be gorgeous even though ringlets of his soft hair appear to be damp. One of the sleeves of Haru's sweater was moved to the side too much that it fell off of his shoulders exposing his smooth shoulders that Rin felt the sudden desire to bite it.

He snaked his arms under his sweater, feeling Haru's muscles tense under his touch. His hands travelled to Haru's defined stomach, raising his hands higher until he found his nipples.

Rin pinched one and watched Haru's reaction. His mouth hung and eyes slightly closed. He arched his back, giving Rin better access. He wasted no time and hastily scrapped his sweater from Haru's body.

He played with Haru's nipples more. He knew that those were very sensitive and he always love to see Haru unfold in front of him. He may be a stoic person who seemed not to know any expression but this side of Haru was only for him to see.

Haru brought Rin's head closer to his chest, grappling a fistful of sleek maroon hair. He bit his lower lip to contain the pleasure Rin's giving to him. See? This is what he missed. He missed feeling Rin's warmth, his scent almost clinging to him that he would sometimes look for it before going to sleep.

He felt Rin's hardness poking his thigh, his hips now free from Rin's restraint earlier, and he rolled his hips, making Rin growl lowly, stopping from licking one of his nipples to look at him.

Haru met his gaze and pulled him until they're on the same level and kissed him again. He would never get tired of kissing these lips. He gasped when Rin continued to rub his hardening nipples and briefly broke their kiss to give attention to his sensitive chest. Rolling his finger on the other and swirling his tongue on the other one, Haru could only moan and run his hands on Rin's hair in response.

Rin on the other hand, is going crazy. Well apparently, who wouldn't lose it when your boyfriend is in front of you and producing erotic moans with visage that could get him off? He was very blessed to have Haru as his.

He kissed every part of his partner's body that his mouth could reach, admiring this incredible work of art in front of him. He was suddenly forced to stop when Haru pushed him, separating their heated bodies.

Rin peered at him, disoriented with his unexpected action, "What's wrong?" His voice was thick with lust and a hint of confusion. They can't stop now. "Haru, you can't sto-"

Haru placed his finger on his lips to shut him up and kissed him on his jaw. He got off his lap and spread his legs open, creating a space for him. Rin swallowed. He knows what his boyfriend's going to do and man, he won't hold himself accountable if he'll be very loud, because he will be.

Haru teased him by slowly hooking his fingers to his waistband, tugging his shorts together with his boxers down. It was agonizingly slow, especially when he's very sensitive even to the littlest touch. Even the slight contact of his boxers made him shudder.

When he was finally exposed to Haru, a blush crept on his cheeks when he saw his dick fully erect. Haru didn't even touch him, yet the mere dry grinding they did earlier had so much effect on him. A low, guttural sound escaped from his closed lips when Haru blew on the head of his cock. He wanted to close his eyes and focus on the feeling he's being given but he can't tear his gaze away from Haru who seemed to know that he's looking and teased him even more.

Haru ran his tongue from the base dragging it slowly until he reached the head and lazily swirled his tongue around it. He love to tease Rin, his flushed expression makes him turned on even more than he already is.

Rin's breathing quickened when Haru took him in his mouth, his length disappearing inch by inch. He was engulfed with the heat of Haru's hot mouth.

He gritted his teeth when Haru accidentally scraped his teeth on his shaft and moaned loudly when Haru mumbled a sorry, his words creating a ripple of vibrations throughout his dick.

He was seriously on the edge but he can't have all the pleasure by himself. He propped Haru to get up and placed him on the couch, making him lie on his stomach. He was surprised when Haru's flawless ass came into view. Haru was kinky enough not to wear any boxers or shorts. Rin squeezed his ass lightly, Haru raising his hips in response to his touch.

Rin pulled his shirt off of him and hovered over Haru, licking the sensitive part of his ears, making Haru quiver under his touch.

"Why are you so horny today?" He murmured against Haru's ear while spreading his ass cheeks wide open. Haru could only moan in response.

"Haru, why do you always make me go crazy for you?" He pushed one finger to Haru's mouth. Haru eagerly wrapped his mouth around his finger while he continued to knead his now flushed ass.

He kept adding fingers until three were now pumping in and out of Haru's glistening mouth. He released them with a _pop!_ and peered over Rin, looking sideways.

Holy shit. His eyes were glazed and a string of saliva hangs on the corner of his mouth while he glanced at Rin pleadingly. It was a silent beg that Rin perfectly understands.

He gripped both sides of Haru's hips and slowly and teasingly like what he did to him earlier, he pushed one finger to Haru. He almost moaned when Haru tightened around his finger.

He added another one and leaned in to Haru, kissing his exposed shoulder and roughly whispered to him, " Fuck, tell me...Why, Haru?"

He added the last finger and moved them at a slow pace, making Haru drawl beneath him, "I missed you, Rin."

Rin halted hearing Haru's words. Fuck, he missed him too. So much. He pulled out his fingers and rubbed his aching cock on the crease of Haru's ass. He lifted his hips and prepared himself to enter Haru.

Slowly, he pushed inside of him, making the both of them moan in the feeling. Rin gripped on Haru's hips hard and started to move on a slow pace, trying to build momentum.

He inclined against Haru's smooth back; his lips seemed to have a mind of its own and peppered wet kisses on Haru's skin. His hands snaked around the lower region of Haru's body, stroking the swimmer's hard cock with his hands, mimicking his rhythm.

He increased his pace together with his hand. Haru arched his back on his chest his arms reaching back at him holding him close.

"Hah, _Rin_," Haru breathed out while moving in the same motion with him. Rin move with fluid strokes until he felt Haru shiver and fell down on the couch again.

"Do it again," Haru throatily ordered. Rin did what he was asked and practically pounded on Haru.

Their skin slapping with each other as waves of pleasure overtake their bodies until they rode out their orgasms, clinging to each other tightly. Rin jerked Haru off and pulled out of him at the same they climaxed.

They fell on the couch the moment they felt exhaustion, Rin immediately switching their positions with Haru resting against his chest. After a few moments, when they finally caught their breaths, Haru got off him and held out his hands to him.

Without question, Rin interlocked their fingers together letting Haru take them to wherever. "Haru, where are we going?"

"Bathroom," responded looked back at him with desire. "I feel sticky, Rin." Lust loomed over Rin's eyes and encircled his arms over Haru's waist.

* * *

The café was busy rustling with customers again and Nagisa came over to help Haru. The aura from Haru compared yesterday was noticeably better. He even saw him smile while putting new baked pastries to the counter.

The vibe influenced the whole place, which resulted with every employee serving every customer with jovial expressions on their faces.

At the end of their work, Nagisa went over to Haru and mentioned his cheerful atmosphere. Haru smiled at him and shook his head, "Really? I didn't notice."

_**Reviews, favorites and follows are highly appreciated. **_

_**Credits to the rightful owner of the picture I used as cover photo. **_


End file.
